Embodiments of the invention relate generally to an eyeglass for improved vision and more specifically to an eyeglass including a light source directed at an eye.
Due to effects such as genetics, the environment, old age, etc., a person's eye lens may become imperfect as it loses its desired shape or curvature, becomes damaged, tainted or internally obscured, or suffers from other undesirable effects, defects or errors. When an iris is contracted, the pupil, which is the opening of the eye, becomes tiny and a smaller part of the lens is used. Hence, the error may be diminished and can become inconsequential or negligible if the part of the lens in error is no longer being used to process an image that enters the smaller pupil.
Such contracting of the iris occurs naturally, in response to the presence of a greater amount of light. However, controlling the iris size by controlling ambient lighting is often not possible or practical and in many cases may only achieve a limited